Follow Your Heart
by Belgio
Summary: An old Christmas story I started last year and now I plan on finisihing it. It's about Berwald learning to let go and finding a friend to pick up the pieces. Rated T for safty, the rating may change. Just a heads up.
1. That Smile

**Ok: I don't own Hetalia, I don't own anything except 2 cats and 2 dogs. This is an old story I started back in December and now I plan on finishing it. Hope you enjoy.**

Belgium took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She played with the crystal stem of her wine glass. France had asked her and other countries to a Christmas party he held early in December. His home was beautifully decorated in reds, greens, and golds. The crystal glasses filled with sweet wine were passed out freely amongst everyone, while beer ran from the taps. A live jazz band playing Christmas songs, snow was falling heavily outside. It was a magical moment for everyone _**but**_ her.

Belgium sat at the table near the fire place. She continued to fiddle with the wine glass. Bel couldn't help herself, she felt so out of place. Especially since Italy ran up to her, hugging her like he'd known her forever. It startled her, she had let out a loud squeal. Germany had to separate them and explain to Italy she wasn't her predecessor, she was the _**new**_ Kingdom of Belgium.

Bel could see it broke Italy's heart as he continued to apologize to her and Germany for causing a scene. Italy really seemed to had cared and missed her a lot. Well... all the nations did. Today, she would have given anything to be her predecessor so she didn't have to see Italy cry before regaining his composure. No one would look at her or even talk to her, as if they were blaming her for the whole mess.

Belgium sunk further into her chair, setting her head on the table. She propped her head up on her chin and stared at her glass that was almost empty. Bel groaned out of frustration. She didn't like being alone, but of course who does, she thought to herself. Belgium scanned the room with her dark emerald green eyes as she pushed a blond curl behind her ear. Bel didn't understand why France had asked her to come any ways, it's not like she knew anyone. She sighed as she rose herself to finish her glass.

A set of greenish blue eyes glanced her way. She smiled softly and waved before the person quickly looked back down at the stein in front of them. Belgium sighed and gulped down the rest of her wine. She set the frail glass down gingerly as she was done feeling rejected in public; she'd rather go and feel lonely in the safety of home, than in front of the eyes of others.

Belgium pushed her self way from the table and looked up seeing a set of greenish blue eyes down on her. "Are you leav'n?" His voice rolled off his tongue as if he felt like he was intruding. Belgium panicked and quickly thought of something before she made a fool of herself. "Ahh... Oh, no mon ami! I was just getting another glass of wine", as she quickly pointed to her empty glass. The tall, light blond haired man set down a full glass of wine. She smiled happily up at him. "Merci, mon cher." Bel patted the table and gestured he take a seat across from her. "Tack."

Belgium couldn't help but stare for a moment. He was tall, dressed in a black button up shirt, black slacks and a navy blue tie. The tall man adjusted his silver watch before sitting and gazing at her. Who was he, she wondered. Why would he come over and sit with her. All she could think of doing while sitting there was smile politely.

He was very handsome she thought. Bel's smile became softer. Sweden choked on his beer he was drinking at the time. Berwald was expecting her to flee or scream in fear. Instead she asked him to sit with her, and then she made _**that**_ smile. "Um, are you ok?" Her voice sounded concerned yet soft. Why was she worried, he asked himself. "No, 'm fine. Wr'ng pipe." His cheeks turned the color of pink but the dim lights concealed it.

"My name is Belgium, but everyone calls me Bel. What's your's mon cher?" She offered a soft hand across the table as her dark green eyes lit up. Berwald almost choked on his beer again. He took her hand slowly but firmly. Bel thought his hand was really warm and rough. "Sverige, Swed'n 'n Engl'sh. But you cun call m' Berwald if you like." Bel smiled and chuckled.

Berwald thought she didn't seem drunk, maybe she wasn't all upstairs. No one ever welcomes him and is this friendly. He shook it off, Tino was gone, helping other nations and he was lonely. She was the first person who actually smiled at him and offered her hand to shake. He'd at least stay for a bit.

Belgium continued to smile. She was so excited to have someone talk to her; it was difficult to contain her excitement. "Berwald... I like the name mon ami. So what do you and your people do for Christmas?" Belgium took a sip of her sweet wine, as she looked at him with piercing green eyes. His voice was caught for a moment as he held his breath. The dim light had concealed his blush. His expression never changed though, it was hard to tell what he was thinking or even if he liked her company.

Sweden's mind scrambled to answer her question as she glanced down shyly at her glass. "Th're's St. Lucia's day on th' 13th of Dec'mber. 't consists of th' eld'st girl dress'n up 'n white and hand'n her par'nts Lucia buns with c'ffee or mull'd wine." He blinked as she listened intently. "Wha' do you do fer Christm's?" She smiled.

"Beer festival, Christmas shop festival, this year we're having a gingerbread house bake off and a Chocolate Festival. There is something usually going on, so the festivities last all month." She sighed. "You probably don't want to hear about it all, your's sound much more meaning full." He shook his head. "Nej, I luv' to he'r ab'ut 't."

"Really?" Her voice perked up. Berwald couldn't help but give a slight smile that terrified most people. Belgium didn't seem to mind as she chuckled. "Well we pass out candies and children run about getting chocolate from the shops and you can try to win at games and various contests to win stuff. Some people dress up, some people like to drink. Some of the markets offer beer tasting, while others offer samples of really good food and other's sweets. The streets smell so good..." Belgium closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she was thinking of home.

Belgium peaked Berwald's curiosity. His people were a happy people but if it as she says it is, then he would have to see it for himself and satisfy his one secret sin, his love of sweets; he may even indulge a little. "You know, if you're bored you should stop by and see it! I don't live far." He shook his head. "Nej! I c'uldn't!" Bel bit her lower lip. "It's ok, if you're busy mon ami. I understand."

Bel tried to make light of her embarrassment. For some reason, her smile wasn't as pretty any more Sweden thought. "Nej, 't's not that. I don't w'nt to 'ntrude." At that moment Bel felt like he didn't really want to know her, he was just giving the poor girl some sympathy, by saying hi.

Bel still smiled despite the situation she thought herself was in. Sweden noticed her eyes weren't smiling any more. "Intrude on what mon ami? My chocolate making? My hops brewing? I'm always home, no one ever comes to visit, moi." Sweden blinked. How could he be such a dumb ass, Berwald thought to himself. He really _**did**_ want to come over, but he panicked. No one ever invites him over, no one is ever this nice... She was new and maybe saw him... differently? He was asking himself that same question over and over again in his mind. Berwald hoped it was true, but then he just blew it.

An awkward silence fell onto the table. Berwald clenched his jaw, he really wanted to recover and see if he could come over. He didn't know how to ask or how to even begin. "I'm s'rry. I didn't me'n that I didn't wan' to com' ov'r.., I do. It's no one ev'r asks me to com' over to vis't, exc'pt Norge and D'nmark."

Her piercing dark green eyes blinked at him. Her face lit up with curiosity. "Why not, mon ami? You seem very nice." Berwald's eyes grew wide a little. His glasses slid down his nose a little, Sweden pushed them back up. "I.. I.. I d'n't know." He glanced back down to his stein that he had placed in front of him. His mind tried to wrap around what she had just said.

Bel could tell he was the shy type, maybe that could be the reasoning for his reaction earlier. She chuckled. "Is everything ok?" "Ja, jus' no one h's ever sa'd an'thing lik' th't 'bout me b'fore." Bel blinked in surprise. "Really?" She couldn't believe him but she did notice everyone, including the staff, was avoiding looking at him, much like they did to her. "I'm sorry, mon cher." He nodded.


	2. Deck the Halls!

"Hej, Sve!" Bel startled for a moment as they both look over to see a tall blond, male nation, waving and smiling like an idiot. He was dressed in a Christmas red, button up collared shirt with a black tie and black matching slacks. The tall man seemed to energetic for her and cruel. The gentleman had a poor platinum haired nation in a headlock. The poor thing was pleading to be let go and was trying everything he could to pull out of it. The taller nation just giggled and looked as if he tightened his grip.

Sweden grabbed the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses. He shut his eyes closed for a moment. "Gre't... Not h'm", he said under his breath. Sweden could feel his blood rise to his ears. He glared at Danmark. "Who's he?" "D'nmark und he's drunk", he snapped. Berwald could tell this wasn't going to end well, of course when ever Danmark is around and drunk, nothing ever ends well. He prayed the asshole, would leave her alone.

"Hej! Sve! Didn't know you could actually talk to a girl. Wow and she's nice looking too! What's your name kære?" Damn it, why couldn't he just mind his own business, Berwald wondered. Bel just shook her head. She didn't understand the last word but she still thought of something witty to say back. Before Berwald could warn her to keep quiet, "Doesn't matter! I don't talk to men who play with little boys, mon ami!" Belgium looked over to Sweden who's jaw was locked in place.

Damn it, he thought. This was really going to get ugly. "You sh'uldn't hav' done tha' ", Berwald warned. "Why not", she asked with a light chuckle. Sweden was reminded that Bel didn't know Danmark or his temper. "It 'ncourages h'm." "Oh", Bel looked down at her glass. "It's alr'ght. You d'dn't know."

Berwald and Bel didn't see Danmark come up quickly. A heavy hand slammed on the table top. Causing Bel to startle loudly and Sweden to jump. "Hallå", Berwald yelled at him. Sweden felt his blood rush, his heart quicken. He was ready for a fight as he flew to his feet. Danmark had leaned forward into Bel's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said. Care to repeat that?" Danmark was hissing through his teeth and his dark blue eyes narrowed on her. Belgium froze with fear. She was shaking uncontrollably. Bel finally managed to get to her feet swiftly as she came back to her senses.

Danmark took a step towards her, forcing her back again. Berwald got between them. The two large male nations were now nose to nose. The air thickened between the two of them. "D'nmark go on, yer drunk. Sh' doesn't h've to answ'r you." Danmark smiled broadly like an idiot. "Ja.., she does."

Sweden could smell the booze on him. He was very drunk and very hostile. He hated it when Mathias got like this. "Besides, why are you here defending her? You have Tino to go home to. Greedy bastard!" Even when drunk, Danmark knew how to press Sweden's buttons. Berwald flexed his jaw as he clenched his fists tightly.

"You sh'uld be da one..." Bel shrieked when Berwald took the blunt force of the hit. Sweden's jaw and lip barely felt the heavy thud. He was used to taking hits from him. "Tch, cun't even thr'w a dec'nt punch. Yer drunk. Go hom'." Berwald wasn't even pushed back by the assault. He just wiped his lip and readjusted his glasses, as he stood straight. "Yer scar'n da poor wom'n."

Berwald squared up, placing the frightened woman behind him. Danmark took another step to take another swing. Another fist came out from the side, hitting Danmark on the chin. The sucker punch was all that was needed. The large nation collapsed.

"_**Deck**_! The halls with boughs of holly." The shorter nation gave a drunken chuckle as he sipped on his beer with the opposite hand. Norway was clearly drunk himself, with red puffy cheeks and hazy blue eyes. "Tack, Norge." The nation offered a wide toothy grin. "Beklager, I didn't bring you a beer Sverige." Norway was so drunk he was having some difficulty standing.

Iceland laughed nervously as the Berwald and Lukas turned their heads over to see a woman in a white dress with blue snowflakes, and a blue satin sash around the waist, tending to Iceland. Bel had him in a chair and bent over in front of him causing him to blush violently. The two watching nations couldn't help but laugh. Iceland was as red as the Christmas decorations.

Belgium had a white towel and placing it on the top of Iceland's head, who was squirming in his seat. She had such a lovely smile as she gently pressed it to his head. "It's a bump, I don't care how small. Just sit there and let me put some ice on it." He tried to protest as he glanced over with his violet blue eyes, pleading Norway to save him. Norway chuckled again and gulped the rest of his beer. He turned and set the stein down next to the knocked out Dane.

"Sverige, isn't she nice?" Norway put his hands deep into his pockets as he turned back to Bel and Iceland. "Yer drunk." Sweden couldn't help but chuckle. He knew where Norge was taking this conversation. "Ja, ja... I am, but what I'm saying is... It's Christmas time, you shouldn't be spending it _**alone**_. Maybe you should spend some time with someone like her or you can spend it with us boys."

Sweden looked at the shorter nation standing there, readjusting his navy blue, silk tie. Norway pulled the down the cuffs of his silk, white button up. The shorter nation knew how to dress sharp he thought.

"H'w drunk 're you?" Norway laughed. "How drunk do I look?" Lukas glanced at Berwald who was giving him a glare he was quite used to, warning him he's skating on thin ice. "All I'm saying..." Berwald cut him off sharply. "I know wha' yer say'n Norge", Berwald said with the sound of defeat in his tone. "Tino is..." Norway interupted him, while watching Bel fuss after Iceland.

"He's off working and making others smile, while _**you**_ wait here. Then to top it off, when he gets back he avoids you, just to take off to stay at another nation's place. It's time to start looking up other avenues, my venn." Berwald knew Norge was only being rude and forward because he was drunk.

Part of Berwald knew he was right though and it made his chest hurt. "Besides, she's a new nation, it makes for a fresh start." Berwald was becoming irritated. His lip started to throb and the only person who ever really had his respect, was telling him to leave the person he loved. Berwald had to pause and remind himself Norge was drunk.

Iceland and Belgium made there way back to the chatting nations. Iceland was glaring at Norge. Lukas just smiled with a wide toothy grin again. Berwald gave a slight smile to Bel who smiled back warmly. He bit his lower lip forgetting it was punched and causing it to bleed again. He flinched at the sharp pain. Norway at this time grabbed Mathias by the back of the collar of his shirt and started to drag him behind him. Iceland followed his brother.


	3. Smile More Often

Bel still had a cold towel in her hand. She placed it without hesitation on Sweden's lip. He blinked in shock at her. "Your lip is bleeding mon ami." She gently pushed him to a seat as he sat down. The young nation was now close to him and fretting over him. "You don't h've to do th't." She just continued to smile softly. "Oui, I do! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had kept my mouth shut!" A chuckle escaped the large nation. "He w'uld h've dun it an'ways."

Sweden had to admit, the cold towel felt good. She smelled good too, he thought. Berwald could smell nutmeg amongst pumpkin. "You smell n'ce", Sweden said with his greenish blue eyes following her soft ivory face. She snickered. "Merci, mon ami." Bel's piercing green eyes shined through her golden bangs of hair, that fell gently in front. Her smile was breath taking. He hesitantly pushed some hair out of her eyes. Sweden cleared his throat as she blushed and straightened up quickly.

"Um, it's getting late. I'm going to go, I don't want to miss my people's Chocolate Festival." Berwald stood up quickly, making Bel step back a step. "H're, l't m' w'lk you out." Belgium nodded. He was surprised when she reached for her phone to call for a cab. Sweden, to stop her from dialing, put a large, calloused hand on her velvety, small, delicate hand. "L't me dr've you home." Bel waved her hand dismissively. "I couldn't! You already have done so much!"

Berwald still insisted. She couldn't tell him no the second time. Bel thanked him again. Sweden had to admit it made him happy to see that she didn't continue to argue with him. He really didn't like the party anyways and he did want to see her home, her people. It could help him figure her out a little. Berwald was genuinely curious about this Chocolate Festival she was talking about.

It took them a little over three hours to reach Brussels. They pulled up to her house. It was an actual cottage out side of Brussels. It was white with pale yellow trimming and a green roof. It was very small compared to his home. He parked in front. She didn't have neighbors but the glow from the city lit everything up fairly well. Bel didn't need a porch light.

"Merci, again. If you want, I mean if you're not busy, you can come to the Festival with me." He blinked. "W'uldn't ever'one be 'n bed by now." She shook her head with a broad smile. "Come! It'll be fun!" Bel laughed with a grin. Berwald offered a slight smile in reply as he didn't hesitate to get out of the car. Belgium grabbed his hand quickly when she reached him and pulled him with her.

Sweden awkwardly followed. He forced himself not to stiffen. They made their way into town. Berwald was shocked to see so many people come up to him, handing him various chocolates. They were all smiling and saying hello. He looked around and saw they were trading chocolates with each other.

Sweden thought it was neat to see so many faces in the streets. Bel was handed a small, paper cup of hot chocolate, the brunette woman in front of the store, handed him one too. "Cheers!" Berwald laughed and made a small smile. "Skål!" The pleasant environment warmed his heart.

The sweet, hot liquid tasted good as it slid down his throat. Sweden tried not to smile so broadly. He didn't want to scare the crowd. Children ran by and one of them ran into him. A little girl with in a pink fluffy coat with matching hat and gloves tried to stand herself back up after bouncing on her butt.

Berwald took no time squatting down and picking her up. He placed her back on her feet. Belgium was surprised the large man could be so gentle, as he dusted snow off her. Big blue eyes behind dark brown locks of hair, smiled brighter than her own grin. "Sorry, meneer en dank u." Berwald blinked. He really didn't understand what she said. He stood back up slowly. Hoping not to frighten the little girl.

"She says, sorry sir, and thank you." He chuckled. Sweden was a very shocked to see a child smile at him like that and be so polite. "Det är okej." The little one didn't ask for any sort of translation, she just dug in her pockets and stuffed a gold wrapped piece of candy in his gloved hand before running off with the others. He stood there amazed at what just happened.

Berwald felt a tug on his sleeve of his black, wool over coat. "Come on, I wanted to show you the lights." The streets smelled like peppermint and chocolate, with the hint of coffee. Everything smelled so good. Lights danced around like stars and the music was grand. Snow fell gingerly on everything. Laughter and cheers echoed the streets. A large smile crept on his face. Belgium was pulling him every where she could. She had to show him everything. Even the street that was lined with nothing but cookies and cakes. A man dressed as a gingerbread man, even danced for them.

Sweden was arm and arm with Belgium after a little while. Berwald was having such a good time. He was making a mental note to take Peter with him next time. His spirits were lifted as children ran up to him and exchanged chocolates. Then occasional snowball flew his way, they didn't mind that he threw one back, the kids would squeal and run off laughing.

Sweden realized, the reason why Belgium was so accepting of him. Her people accepted everyone. They were happy and caring. An elderly couple walked up. They stopped to talk to Bel and exchange heart shaped chocolates. She blushed so red, Sweden thought she could be a Christmas ornament herself.

They spoke dutch, Sweden didn't understand what was being said but her reaction was priceless. She stuttered and stammered over her words towards the end. Bel even started talking with her hands. The elder looking gentleman shook his hand and patted his shoulder. The couple walked off, sharing a laugh.

Belgium covered her red face with her hands. "Wha' was th't ab'ut?" He was trying to stifle his laughter while watching her. "I can't believe this. No... no no no..." "Out with 't", he teased. She shook her head, no. "Ja..." Belgium sighed. "She wondered how long have we been together and when we were going to get married... She said we looked cute together and it was heart warming to see a young couple enjoying themselves on this magical night. Then she said I'd make a beautiful blushing bride..."

Bel whimpered out of embarrassment. "I can't believe that just happened. I'm so... sorry." Berwald laughed out loud. His sides begun to hurt from him laughing so hard. Her face turned a dark shade of red. "It's not funny, mon cher." He couldn't stop laughing. "Ja.. 't is."

Sweden pulled her into his large coat. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest. He wrapped his coat and arms around her. All one could see was some blond hair and ankles with white shoes, tucked away in a large black, wool coat. He was so warm she thought as she held him tightly. It had been forever since someone had held him so tenderly. He sighed, sneaking a kiss to the top of her head.

Guilt took over Berwald's thoughts. He can't do this. Not to Finland at least, the man he loved with all his heart, but Bel was so welcoming, he thought. Bel responded to every touch and smile of his. The woman even reached out for him, instead of recoiling back and avoided looking him in the eye. She was completely different than what he was used to. He wondered if the prior Belgium was the same.

"Oh! I noticed you like beer. If you want, we can go to the Hundred and One Shop. It's on my way home, mon ami." Sweden blinked as her she propped her chin on his chest to look up at him. "Uh.. S're." Bel chuckled and pulled at his hand. Berwald felt his feet and legs move to follow her, though his heart was tugging at him. He didn't want to get the girl's hopes up if she liked him, but he didn't want to miss the chance to make a friend either.

"Why do th'y call 't da Hundr'd 'n One Shop?" Berwald was trying to make some conversation. His mind was trying to wrap around the guilt he was feeling in side his chest. Sweden was trying to figure out _**why **_he was feeling guilty in the first place.

He loved Tino and to imply he was feeling guilty because he was hanging out with her, would mean he was starting to like her. Sweden groaned softly. There was no way he could like her, _**NOT**_ like that! His thoughts kept swirling inside his head.

"So, what flavor do you want to try first, mon cher?" Sweden realized, she had been talking this entire time, and he didn't hear a word. " 'm sorry.. Ple'se repe't th't last part 'gain." He was a little embarrassed to have had to ask again. She turned her head and smiled brightly again. Every time she smiled at him like that, his knees felt strangely weak.

"What flavor do you want to try first?" Bel had turned around and faced him, while walking backwards. Belgium still had a hold of his hand and pulling him along; he squeezed his hand tighter around hers. It felt good to hold someone-else's hand and have them so relaxed around him.

"I recommend trying their black berry flavor first, mon ami. It's my favorite." Sweden wasn't paying attention at first then when he saw the tiny shop with a very large building behind it. The word bier written on the side next to the number 101, he knew what she was talking about. He smiled.

" 'm 'mpr'ssed." Bel giggled and pulled him inside the nice warm, wooden shop. It was cozy and small. A few people still mingled there. He ordered the black berry first. Berwald paid for the first round of drinks. Sweden noticed, she can handle her own when it came to drinking. He had relaxed again, smiling and laughing. The heat from the drinks crawled up to his cheeks. She was red nosed herself and having a good time, over small talk.

Sweden went to pay for the tab, but the bartender informed him that the lady had already taken care of it. He wasn't happy. "You d'dn't h've to do th't", Berwald said frowning. "Do what, mon ami?" He shook his head. "Pay fer da dr'nks." "Oh, well let's see, first you sat with me and gave me some company at the party."

Bel started counting down on her fingers. "Then you took a punch because of my big mouth; I still feel bad about that. Oh... Let us not forget, mon cher, that you drove me home, you walked with me through the festival, and not to mention you paid for the first drinks. So.. oui! I did!"

Berwald couldn't help but smile again. Norway was right, she _**is**_ nice. Sweden and her made their way out of the shop. Berwald had offered his arm. They were both stumbling a little. The alcohol had started to really take effect. This way, if she held his arm, she wouldn't fall so easily. Bel took it without hesitation.

"You know, mon ami? You should smile more often. It looks good on you." Sweden couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or her comment that made his cheeks go red. He offered a sheepish smile in return. He was feeling tipsy but it wasn't the alcohol that had him smiling all the way back to her place.


	4. Godnatt

**Ooopss: I realized I made a huge mistake, I skipped this chapter :) sowwie... **

They got to her door. She fumbled with the keys and finally got the door open. Berwald was going to leave but she grabbed his gloved hand. "Mon ami, you've drank quite a bit. I can't let you drive. You can stay here." Her bottom lip curled inward as she bit it. Her green eyes looked down a her feet. Berwald feeling warmth from the alcohol wasn't thinking clearly. He stepped in, his shoulders and body, took up the entire space of the door frame.

Bel stepped in the rest of the way and took off her jacket. "I can sleep on the sofa, you can have my bed." Berwald just nodded. He normally would have argued but it was really late and his body began to feel heavy, despite how good of a mood he was in. The smell of nutmeg and pumpkin caught his nose. "Sumeth'ng smell's go'd." Belgium smiled and chuckled. "Merci, I was making pumpkin pies before I left for the party."

Belgium helped him take off his coat and hang it next to the door. He easily slipped off his shoes. Berwald could see the living room and the kitchen were one. There was only a half wall that separated the two. A down stairs shower and bathroom, and stairs that led to the up stairs loft. He assumed that's where he'd be sleeping.

She led him up the stair way, as they went up loft. It was only a half floor. One could look over the railing and look down into the kitchen. Wow, her place was tiny. He couldn't even think in his viking days, living in something so small, Sweden thought to himself.

The bed was big enough for him. Berwald could see that much. "Sorry mon ami. It's all I have." He let out a chuckle. "Tack, 't's k'nd of you to do th's." Bel shook her head. "No, no! It's all I can do, I wish I could do more. Don't thank me, please, mon ami." Belgium bit her lower lip again fidgeted with her pearl necklace.

Sweden grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly. Berwald found himself not wanting to let go. She felt good, she smelled good, her voice was pleasant to listen to. He wondered what she tasted like. Berwald's eyes widened. It had to be the alcohol. He would _**never**_ think like that, especially since he was in love with Tino. Sweden had to force himself to let go of her. The hug must have been uncomfortable for her, he thought. She darted to her dresser, her ears bright red.

"S'rry d'd I do sumeth'ng wr'ng?" Sweden asked the buzzing woman. "No, mon ami! I've just had a few and then being hugged like that..." Her cheeks grew hotter and brighter, Bel looked away from him. Sweden had to chuckle, he could see she was embarrassed. "I'm going to get dressed into my pj's and you can get undressed. Just holler at me if you need anything." The blond woman made her way quickly down her stairs, before he could say anything.

After Berwald had got undressed. He climbed under the sun yellow comforter and white sheets. The bed was rather comfortable and big enough for just him. Two people couldn't sleep on it. The light went out and shortly after he could hear her softly snore once in a while. It was cute he thought. His mind buzzed with guilt. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to leave. He really wanted to stay. If he did stay for a while, would his wife really mind? He knew Tino wouldn't care, that thought hurt him deep down.

Berwald rolled on his side. "Godnatt Bel", he whispered. A soft snore was heard in response. It made him smile. Someone felt comfortable enough to go straight to sleep around him. It impressed him and made him feel good. No matter what tomorrow held, at least he had today. His eyes slowly closed. Sweden's world went black as the cool air settled on his skin and the alcohol was taking full effect.


	5. Good Morning

The next morning Berwald woke up to a hum of a christmas tune and the sound of sizzling bacon, the smell filled his nostrils. His head ached slightly. Sweden didn't drink to much last night. He should be fine after he ate something. Berwald still felt bad for sleeping in her bed, while she took the loveseat. He understood why she did it though. The bed was far longer than her sofa. Berwald wouldn't have fit on it, well enought to sleep as he remembered seeing it last night.

Sweden moved sluggishly but managed to get his black slacks back on. He realized he must have been really tired to have slept in his boxers, with no fear of exposing himself to her. Bel could hear the sleeping giant get up. She had no worry of him last night, since she peeked in on him when she woke up. Belgium wasn't trying to be perverted or anything, but he did drink quite a bit and she wanted to make sure he was at least comfortable.

Berwald was finishing buttoning up his shirt when he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "Bonjour mon ami." Her smile caused him to pause. "G..god morgon." Belgium watched his greenish blue eyes glance down at his feet as he continued to walk towards the table.

Berwald was startled to see a white plate filled with two eggs, four strips of bacon, and two waffles, slide in front of him. Belgium then placed a light blue coffee mug filled with coffee next to it. He glanced up briefly and smiled. Belgium sat down next to him at the small breakfast table. Berwald had to admit he wasn't used to sitting at something so small. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Sweden took a sip of the hot, bitter liquid. Strong and black, the way he liked it. Belgium was drinking apple juice. "D'dn't you grab yers'lf a cup?" Bel shook her pretty blond head. "I don't like coffee, mon ami but I figured you might have, so I made a small pot."

Belgium was really making it hard on him. She was as nice as one could get and very pretty. He's had breakfast made for him before but Tino never sat with him and ate. It was always Peter, not that he minded, but It was nice to have an adult sit with him, other than Danmark or Norge.

Sweden really enjoyed it there, in the tiny cottage, at the tiny table. Belgium was bubbly and full of energy. Tino was the same but he didn't show it to often around him. Berwald felt himself relax in the soothing environment. He glanced up to watch her stuff her mouth with a piece of bacon, looking across the room. The sun was coming in through the window adding a glow to her eyes. She was really lovely in her pink pj's.

Berwald felt the need to apologize for his behavior last night. It bothered him that he liked her and felt the need to cut it off before she got any ideas. He needed to keep this short, he thought to himself. "S'rry." The word shocked Belgium as she turned her head, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, while she at. Bel swallowed her food. "For what?" Her big, green eyes blinked at him, out of confusion. Bel looked so cute with her blond hair up in a pony tail and a pink ribbon draping past the nape of her neck, he thought. She had paused in mid chew.

"S'rry fer last n'ght." Sweden shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Why mon ami, I thought you had a good time... I know I did." That's what he was trying to apologize for, he had to much of a good time. Berwald tried to come up with something that made a little more sense. His apology didn't come out as well as he would have liked. "Fer da c'uch... I sh'uldn't h've let you..." Bel cut him of. "Oh no, mon ami!" She laughed out loud. "It was a pleasure. No.. no, no. I couldn't live with myself if I let you try and sleep on that little thing."

Belgium was laughing. Berwald couldn't help but smile. "Oh! That reminds me. Did you really want to bring your wife and son to the festival?" Berwald's stomach did a flip that instant. He doesn't remember talking about them at all last night. "Ja.. I jus'.. don't know wh'n." "Well it plays out for the rest of this week, then the beer festival starts next week. Let me know when and I'll pay for the hotel room, mon cher." "Nej! I c'uldn't! M' pr'de w'uldn't let m'." She paused in mid chew, reminding him he should eat something. Bel finished swallowing when she chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you said something similar last night when I bought drinks. You didn't seem happy about it." He blinked in surprise. The memory slowly seeping back into his thoughts. That's right, _**she**_ did pay for his drinks. "I've b'en mean'n t' ask you. Wh'n d'd you get da ch'nce t' pay fer th'm?"

Belgium laughed. "When you got up to use the restroom before we left." Her answer was simple and clear. If they ever went out drinking again, he'd have to make sure to drop off his card _**before**_ going to relieve himself. He grunted as shifted in his seat before grabbing his coffee.

"W'll dr'nks ar' d'fferent fr'm a hotel b'll. B'sides I don' ev'n kn'w wha' my sch'dual l'oks like." She stuck out her tongue as her Cheshire grin faded. Berwald still had to laugh. "Want seconds, mon ami?" Bel noticed his empty plate. He shook his head no. Sweden really needed to get going. He had to admit he was feeling better and more alert.

Berwald was happy she didn't let him go last night. His feelings of guilt still lingered but it made him feel better that she knew he was married and had a son. It relieved him to know Bel was just being nice.

They said their goodbyes and hugged each other. Belgium stood on her front porch waving like an idiot until he was further down the street. It made him chuckle. She reminded him of Peter. He would wave his papa goodbye before leaving for work. Berwald still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He really did like her but he loved Tino. Thoughts swam around in his head, he brushed them off as he was headed to England's house to pick his son up.


	6. Sealand Got the First Kiss!

Three days after, the last world meeting was held before everyone was off for the season. Norge had stopped by Berwald's office. "So did you have a good time with Belgium the other night?" Norge stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned in the door frame. Sweden's greenish blue eyes glanced up to see Norge watching something down the hall. "We jus' wen' out fer dr'nks." Lukas chuckled and propped himself back up. "Hm..."

Sweden didn't like this sinking feeling in his gut as Norway walked off in the direction he was looking, with a preditorial grin across his lips. Sweden's work tied him to his desk so he couldn't get up and follow, nor see what was about to transpire. Shortly after he could hear Belgium's all to familiar laugh. Berwald could feel a burning sensation travel up ward from his stomach to his cheeks, it was slowly seeping into his ears.

His Swedish blood was on the verge of boiling. The mix of her laughter with Norge's comments. He now understood why Lukas stopped by his office before heading down the hallway. Sweden remembered the conversation they had that night, before Iceland and Belgium rejoined them. Berwald now realized he wasn't talking to him, Norge was talking about himself. The Norwegian was just to drunk to do anything.

Berwald almost broke the white plastic pin in half with his bare hand. His heart was pounding in his ears. Why was she being so nice to him, he wondered. Did she not like the tall Swede that helped walk her home? Sweden's little voice in his head was on a roll, and he couldn't stop it. Who does Norge think he is for speaking to her in such a playful manner? Does he not realize that she liked the man who took a punch for her? Does Norge not realize that the type of man he is, and his Norwegian temper would only scare her off?

Sweden took a pause. How could he be like this? Berwald had Tino and his son Peter. She wasn't his. Belgium was a free country, she could talk to whom ever she saw fit. "Here, I made cookies for everyone, mon ami. I put a few in extra for you since you helped us out the other night." "Takk! They look good."

Norge's laugh was still playful but it had dropped in tone. Sweden realized she was just being nice, like she was with him. There was nothing to fear on her side, but it didn't help the deep tug inside his heart. He wanted to run in the hallway and yank Norge by the neck and pull him away.

Sealand popped his head in. "Hiya papa!" Sweden could see his son's hair was combed, his navy uniform was clean and spotless. Berwald raised an eyebrow to his son who had a red and green wrapped present in his hand. "Hej, P'ter. Wha' 're you do'n", Sweden asked inquisitively. "I'm.. going to tell the girl of my dreams how much I like her! Because I'm cool like that!" "Oh...", Berwald's curiosity was peaked.

He had to see this. Sweden chuckled though. His son stood in his office with his feet apart and his hand and present on his hip, and his thumb on his chest. Peter was firm about his convictions and was going to follow through with what he planned.

His son walked out with a quick stride. Many men would have killed to have that kind of confidence when walking up to any woman. Berwald got up from his desk, covering his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh. He wondered who this mystery girl was that his son was so determined to greet with such a lovely gift, that was evident that Tino helped wrap. Sealand made his way to Belgium who was still talking to Lukas. They're laughs were briefly interrupted. Sweden thought he was going to die.

It seemed he and Norge weren't the only ones with their eyes on the prize. He watched as everything unfolded. "Belgium. I got this for you. I know it's not much but I hope you really like it!" Bel looked down at the adorable little boy, holding up a red and green wrapped present. "Is that for me?" He nodded with a grin that was on par with Denmark's. Belgium's eyes grew wide. "Merci!" Bel clapped her hands together in excitement.

Norge's eyes focused on the sneaky little bastard. Bel took it gently. "I know you probably don't know who I am..." Belgium interrupted him. "I know who you are, mon ami. You're Peter, aka Sealand." She knelt in front of the now, stammering and blushing boy. "You know my name?" Bel chuckled. "Of course I do! I also made you cookies. They are hand dipped in some chocolate I made, mon cher." Peter's blue eyes grew wide and his cheeks red. Bel took a box of cookies from the stack she had been carrying.

"Well, well.. Merry Christmas", was all the boy could muster. Sealand's eyes darted for the floor. He wasn't planning on her knowing him. He had worked so hard on introducing himself, he forgot to work on the rest. "Merry Christmas to you too!" Belgium pulled him into a hug and gave the blushing boy a kiss on the cheek. Sweden and Norge didn't know who was redder, the Christmas present or Peter's face.

Sealand took the box of cookies and ran for his papa's office. Bel blinked in surprise to see a tall Swede holding in his laughter with his hand over his mouth. Bel waved and he nodded. He went into his office and closed the door. Sweden's laughter could be heard through the walls and into the hallway.

Belgium shook Lukas's hand before returning to giving cookies out. Norway just smiled at her. He bit his lower lip as he watched her walk away. Norge walked up to Sweden's office and could see Berwald wiping the tears of laughter away through the windows of his office. Noway walked in without knocking.

Sealand was in a chair in the corner, red as one could get, and eating a cookie that Bel had just gave him. He was staring at the floor. Norway wasn't happy with the interruption but he did find it amusing. "Didn't go as well as planned", Lukas was jesting towards Sealand. Sweden about to interupt but remembering his kid was just as sharped tongued, decided to keep his mouth shut and see what Peter had to say.

"Shut up! At least I got her to kiss me first!" Peter turned a dark shade of red and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth. Berwald held his ribs as he laughed harder. He thought his lungs were going to burst as he doubled over in his office chair. Norway was about to say something but knew he had been bested. He couldn't say a word. Lukas and Sweden nodded to each other before Norge left.

Berwald was in high spirits. He was so proud of his son and yet he was left even more confused about his feelings. Sweden knew he used to be able to say, he loved Tino with all his heart but that was slowly turning into a lie. Berwald hated that feeling that grew inside of him. Could he actually be falling for another, he pondered. He decided it wasn't best to think about it now as he watched Peter make short work of the cookies Bel gave him.


	7. Office Visit

**Sorry this is taking so long. I'm going through a bout of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and remember to review, I love hearing your thoughts.**

At the end of the day, Berwald had called Tino to come pick up Sealand. He made the excuse he had lots to do. Sweden continued to tell Finland that he wanted to get most of it done so he could spend New Year's off as well. Tino seemed a little too happy to hear that he was working late. After they left, Berwald waited a while to ensure they wouldn't come back. The male nation closed the shades to his windows facing the hallway and pulled out his bottle of Mackmyra and a drinking glass.

Sweden had a lot of thinking to do. This was the only place he could do it without any interruptions. He truly loved his wife. Tino was awesome with Peter and very cheerful. He was good at making sandwiches and keeping the house filled with his laughter. Deep down though, he knew Tino didn't reciprocate the feelings he had for him.

Tino only saw them as good friends, unless he drank. That's when he would offer his body to be touched and held. The sex was great but he had never kissed him while Tino was sober. Usually the following morning, Finland would go see Norway or Estonia, to complain.

Berwald took a sip of the alcohol and removed his glasses. He leaned back and propped his feet up on the desk after slipping off his dark brown, leather shoes. Sweden was so confused by it all. He wanted nothing more than to make Tino happy and it seemed Belgium didn't want anything more than to make everyone happy, including him. She was the first one out side his family to give him a hug and smile softly at him.

"Belgium..." He couldn't get over her sweet smell and soft hair. Her kindness warmed him from the toes up. Bel's grin was beautiful in it's own right, not to mention she told him he needed to smile more. She liked him and he liked her. It was simple. If he didn't have Finland, he would make her his without hesitation. His mind replayed the hug they shared in the street that night.

He took a few more gulps of the Swedish whiskey. The heat from the alcohol reached his cheeks and hands as he poured himself another. Belgium... Tino..., he thought bitterly to himself. Berwald had known Tino for a very long time and yet this _**new **_Belgium had hugged him more times in only a few days then Tino had all year.

Sweden put the half full glass back to his lips and paused. He knew everything was slowly coming to a close. It had been for quite some time. The Swede never really wanted to admit it. Tino and he never really spoke, they were decent friends at best. His strong love for the man, had him hold on to every little thing but in the end he was just making everyone miserable, including himself.

He needed to be with someone that made him happy. Sweden could only think of one person. The large nation took a few more swigs of his whiskey. The alcohol trickled down his throat and into his core, clouding his mind. The pain of letting Tino go was almost unbearable but it was a greater torment to keep him against his will.

Sweden began to sob as a little behind the safety of his closed door. Hot hears, slid down his chiseled cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and index finger, clenching his eyes shut. Berwald used his white button up, to dry his face and tried to blink his eyes dry.

The man leaned back in his chair again and continued to stare at the white tile, office ceiling. His greenish blue eyes didn't catch the shadowed movement from under his door and he was to much into his own thoughts to even hear the light raps on the hollow wood. Sweden did hear his name be called out faintly. "Berwald", Belgium asked with concern in her sweet voice.

He sat up pulling his feet off his desk. A shocked look on his face indicated he was startled. Berwald stood to greet her. He adjusted his white button up and dark blue tie. The man dried his sweaty palms on his black slacks. "Bel. I d'dn't he'r you kn'ck." Belgium feeling horrible she started the poor gentlemen. "I'm sorry, mon cher! I knocked, honest! I... uh... I mean if you're busy I can come back later! Oh, gosh I'm terribly sorry mon ami." The poor woman groaned from embarrassment as well as turn six shades of red.

Belgium's dark green eyes fell to the floor as she went to step back out the door. Sweden stood there in shock for a moment, only to come to his senses quickly. "Wa't, is th're sumthing you ne'ded?" His greenish blue eyes saw her in her beautiful lavender colored dress, with little white snow men stamped all over it. As she turned, Berwald's colorful orbs fell on her ample cleavage that was being held at bay by three buttons in the shape of white snow men in black hats.

Her hair was tied up by a matching, lavender ribbon. His detailed eyes soaked in her image. Golden locks of curls danced on the nape of her neck and around her ears. Sweden chewed his bottom lip. His mind shifted, he began to wonder what she smelled like today.

"I uh, never had the chance to give you, your box of cookies and I saw you were working late mon ami. I'm terribly, terribly, sorry... Please forgive moi, for intruding." Her tone sounded almost desperate for his forgiveness, as she out stretched her arms, holding a little red box. Sweden licked his drying lips with his, moist tongue. The alcohol was more then just starting to take effect now. He started to feel the tingling sensation in his cheeks and fingers.

With his mind slowly clouding further, the tall Swede stammered briefly. "W..wan' to jo'n me fer a gl'ss or two?" Her eyes and smile brightened. Berwald's knees grew weak. He stopped himself from falling over, by placing a hand on his desk before he walked over to his liquor cabinet. Sweden pulled out a whiskey tumbler for her as she slowly stepped in, closing the door behind her. She then quickly took a seat across from him.

Belgium looked around the room. It was a nice, medium sized office. Hers was so small compared to his. He had no window view out side but he did have a brown, leather couch that sat to her left and some office plants spread through the non-decorated room. No pictures hung, just the ones on his desk. The man also had a spare, guest seat off to her right. Belgium spotted cookie crumbs in the chair.

"Did Peter enjoy the cookies?" A faint smile formed on his thin lips. "Ja, he d'd." Berwald let out a soft chortle, remembering how Peter quickly gobbled up the homemade gift. The man wondered if his son even tasted them. "He ate th'm r'ther q'ickly." Sweden watched the woman clap and giggle. "Good, I'm glad."

The Swede poured her a full glass and handed it to her. She eyed it with curiosity, turning the tumbler with her fingers. "I've never had whiskey before mon cher. Just wine or beer. Is it good?" Berwald blinked a moment. "Uh.. It's un 'quired t'ste." Belgium nodded before taking in a deep breath as she built the courage to take a drink.

Her face, twisted as soon as the bitter liquid assaulted her taste buds. She quickly swallowed it and started to cough. Her face was as red as a cherry. Berwald couldn't help but chuckle at his drinking companion's reaction. "N't g'od?" She shook her head and fanned herself. "You're .. you're right.. It _**is**_ an acquired taste mon cher."

Bel coughed a little more until her chest grew warm. Not willing to give up on it just yet, she took another swig. She began to cough a little more but the alcohol was starting take effect. Her chest and stomach were now warm. Her cheeks were growing a bit more flush. Belgium wasn't a whiskey drinker as Sweden could see. He had to give her credit for not giving in though.

Belgium determined to tough through the gift her host had offered her, finished the glass. Her ears were pink and her cheeks were starting to become a little darker red. The female nation was feeling it tingling sensation in her fingertips and toes. She was already starting to experience the signs of being buzzed.

Berwald had to chuckle and being a Swedish Viking, he wasn't about to let his new friend quit on him so soon. "W'nt an'ther one?" He felt a little evil for doing this to the poor woman but he had a couch she could sleep on if she couldn't make it out of his office later. The man had no issues about sleeping on the floor if he had too. Sweden would be gentleman enough not to let her sleep alone in his office.

She looked unsure as a nervous smile, quivered on her lips. A warm, playful smile formed on his own thin lips. Instead of letting her say no, he poured her another glass. He figured this would be the last one. Berwald didn't want to completely intoxicate her but the nation's presence did lighten his mood quite a bit so he was reluctant to let her go so soon.

"Are you sure, mon cher...? I mean I don't have to work tomorrow but this is a place of work. Won't we get into trouble?" Sweden shook his head, his greenish blue eyes even to begin to smile. "Ingen. Every'ne has t'morrow off. 'fter dis I'll c'll a cab fer ya."

With his reassuring words, Belgium took another gulp of the bitter liquid. A shiver when down her spine. Sweden couldn't help but chortle as he gulped his glass down and begun to pour himself another. His greenish blue eyes, never left her tiny physique as he leaned back in his chair, holding onto his now full glass.

Berwald's mouth went dry as Bel pulled her hair ribbon out and golden strands of hair fell around her slender neck and framed her delicate face. It was uncanny how much she looked like the other Belgium. Her features were the same, the eyes were the same. The woman just looked younger and shorter. Knowing all this and seeing how comfortable she was around him, he shivered with delight.

No one was ever this at ease around him. Another chortle escaped him as his mind starting thinking how cute she was, drinking an alcoholic beverage she's never had before. Bel looked rather, out of place but was trying to appease her host at the same time, she took large gulp whiskey. Her face twisted at the sour, golden liquid.

"You 'lright", he asked playfully. It wasn't his question that caught her attention, it was his smile. She looked startled. His smile was beautiful, she thought to herself. It wasn't frightening at all. Of course, with alcohol in his system and in hers, Sweden seemed more relaxed. Bel was happy to see the man enjoy himself. "Oui, mon ami. I'm j...just not used to this..." Bel was shocked at her brief studdering, which had Sweden pause a moment before bellowing out in laughter.

Sweden watched Belgium's face turn all sorts of red. She was flustered. The man could see she had enough to drink so he finished his rather quickly. "Let's g't ya h'me." Bel smiled and nodded. Not to insult her host she finished her drink with disdain. She didn't like whiskey, nor it's affects. It wasn't like beer or wine, this liquid was nasty and strong.

Bel stood and quickly sat. Her limbs were weak and tingling. The world was tilting on it's end. It amazed her how quickly he could get up and move. "Dr'nk?" She helplessly nodded. "J..just a little mon ami." Belgium's lips were tingling and going numb, it was hard for her to speak.

Sweden wished he could stop chuckling at her expense but he couldn't. He found it to be very entertaining. Belgium wasn't like his brothers when they got drunk. They'd start fights, yell, bicker, and laugh at each other. The smaller nation in front of him, wasn't doing any of that. She just sat quietly, looking around, caressing her soft, pink lips. He knew the the alcohol was taking affect, when he couldn't take his own greenish blue eyes off her.

Sweden shook his head. "C'me on let's g't a cab. We'll t'ke ya h'me f'rst." Bel gave him a concerned look. Must have been the tone in his voice that set something off. "What about you, mon ami?" To much of Berwald's dismay, he can't lie when he's had a few. "I'm go'n h'me to h've a few." Belgium looked confused, her dark green eyes blinked at him.

"Won't your wife and son be home?" Sweden took in a sharp, painful breath at the word wife. "Igen, Tino has P'ter at h's h'use. We... We l've t'gether 'nly wh'n b'th of us h've off. If I'm work'n l'te, he t'kes P'ter to h's h'use. I won' see h'm fer a few days." Between his bitter tone and painful expression, Bel felt her heart sink. She couldn't let this man spend any more time alone, Belgium was determined to cheer up her only, real friend.

Belgium folded her hands in her lap and sat up straight. She was doing her best to fight the effects of the whiskey as her head was starting to feel fuzzy. "Then stay at my place, mon cher." She tried to smile sweetly but because she had difficulty feeling her cheeks, it became wider and cheesy looking.

Sweden felt a chuckle bubble up. "Ingen. I..." The smaller nation interrupted him. "No..., Berwald. I insist you stay with me. The gingerbread bake off starts tomorrow. It'll be good for you to get out and relax." Sweden wanted to tell her no but something about her dark green eyes, the way she smiled, made him feel warm inside and he knew it wasn't the whiskey.

" 'lright. Chr'stmas is in two w'eks. I gu'ss I cun st'y fer a few days." Belgium clapped her hands together and giggled. Sweden was still confused about his feelings but something, deep inside, told him this was for the best. Maybe it was his own lonliness finally getting to him after so long or it was the way she accepted him and enjoyed his company. He didn't know, his mind was fuzzy and his senses were dulled.

Sweden closed his eyes and chuckled to himself momentarily. Either way, it really felt good to know he wasn't going to spend the night alone.


End file.
